The Spell
by Enya2
Summary: A love spell in town. Chloe & Lex!


Disclaimer - Smallville and its characters = Not mine! Rating: PG-13 for now  
  
Note: Challenge from Naughty Seduction - The best Chlex site out there! Check out their fanfic archive. Woho. Chlex heaven. Anyway, this is a short introduction. You reply, I write! Challenge - 3. Plot: There is a love-spell in town. Lex and Chloe were at the same place at the same time when the love-spell was cast. They instantly fall in love and aren't afraid to publicly display their affection for each other. Rating: PG-13 - NC-17 Length: Requirements: Chocolate cake, fluff and a wedding invitation.  
  
----------------  
  
Lex downed another shop, banging the glass on the bar, and motioning the bartender for another one. His eyes glanced at the dancefloor where a brown- haired man was kissing a girl. Lex smirked as the bartender placed a glass in front of him. He downed yet another shot and wiped his mouth with his wrist. Standing up from his seat, he moved down to the dancefloor. Women eyed him carefully, whispering something to each other. Lex smirked again. These women were so predictible. Even though he couldn't hear them, he knew they were saying something along the lines of: "That's Lex Luthor. Lex, the handsome bald man. Lex, the rich boy." Why couldn't there be a sigle woman who didn't want him because of his money and power?  
  
"Lex , you've finally awaken from the dead," the brown-haired man said.  
  
Lex sighed and grabbed his friend's arm. "I'm leaving now, Jack."  
  
Jack laughed. "Why the rush? I've come to Smallville to enjoy myself, and right now I'm doing exactly that."  
  
"Well, have fun. I'm out of here." Lex walked past his friend and through a croud of women. When he was ouside, he breathed deeply, taking in the refreshing air. Sometimes, he wondered why he always came back to this place. He hated it. He simply hated it, the people and the alcohol.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong with you." Lex turned around . "I came all the way from Metropolis to visit you and your damn town. And when I finally find something I like, you know the girls inside, you come and drag me out."  
  
Lex shook his head and made his way to his car. "You make it sound like it's the end of the world."  
  
Jack followed, throwing his hands in the air. "Come one Lex. Don't tell me those girls weren't lovely." He opened the door to the car and seated himself .  
  
"They are, but they're not my type." Lex started the car.  
  
"And what's your type? A girl who'll worship you?" Jack grinned.  
  
"I've had enough with those. Every freaking female in that bar would probably worship me if they could get a hold on my money."  
  
"Lex, when will you ever learn?" Jack took out a cigarette from his pocket. "Guys like us will never find a woman who likes us for us. We'll always be used." He grinned again. "And you know what? That doesn't bother me at all."  
  
Lex pulled out of the parking lot. "I'd rather live the rest of my life alone then."  
  
Jack laughed out loud. "How poetic, Lex."  
  
"Anyway, it's not like I'm looking for someone to spend the rest of my life with. I don't think I ever will either."  
  
"I'll bet you'll marry within a year or two." Jack said.  
  
"I'd have to be under a love-spell.  
  
************  
  
Chloe tossed her bag on the desk and seated herself in front of the compter. Why the heck had she decided to become friends with Lana? Not only did she have push her feelings for Clark aside, but now she had to watch them having their first real date. She put her face in her hands and sighed loudy. She wanted to hit something or someone. Rising from the chair, she walked around the room, trying to collect all her thoughts in one place. Would she be able to face them today? Would she be able to control herself when Lana walked into the Torch, wanting to discuss her date with Clark? Would she be able to hold her anger inside when Clark and Lana would give each other those warm looks? No, she wouldn't. She would probably slap them both, if she met them today. Didn't they know? Didn't they know that her feeligs were still there. Didn't Clark know that she still cared for him more than a friends? And didn't Lana know that this would probably ruin their new found friendship? Chloe had finally admitted it to herself. Clark would always be in the way of them having a friendship.  
  
Chloe sighed. "I have to get out of here." She grabbed her bag and headed for the door. As she was to open it, she was met by a familiar face. Lana smiled.  
  
"Hey Chloe. I'm glad you're here. I really ned to talk to you." She grinned. Chloe wanted to hurl.  
  
"I'm really in a hurry. I have to meet someone ouside of town. It's for one of my articles." Chloe smiled.  
  
Lana's face dropped. "Oh, I'll have to tell you another time then."  
  
Chloe nodded. "Looking forward to it," she lied and made her way past Lana. She could hear Lana ask her something. Something about meeting up with her and Clark later tonight, at the Talon. Chloe shrugged it off, and proceeded to the exit. Like she cared about ever meeting up with them.  
  
******** 


End file.
